


seoul; chance

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: K-pop, SHINee, f(x), f(x)/SHINee
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Seoul selalu bisa menjadi wadah untuk apapun, siapapun. Hal bagaimanapun.





	

Jinki cukup tahu diri. Penyanyi kafe, apalah bandingannya dengan seorang aktris drama, yang bisa menyesuaikan diri mulai dari dunia ksatria pemanah hingga dunia sosialita. Yang bisa tahu cara menjadi seorang putri zaman awal mula aksara hingga menjadi wanita modern yang lihai berkendara roda empat. Semua peran itu meninggikan popularitasnya, menciptakan jarak, dan tentu saja, kesempatan untuk kesempatan adalah sangat tipis.

Namun Seoul selalu punya waktu dan cara untuk membuktikan bahwa, ya, dialah si kota yang bisa menjadi ruang untuk apa saja. Mulai dari untuk turis yang melupakan permusuhan di tanah asal, hingga untuk sepasang manula yang mengulang lagi bagaimana cara mereka memaafkan masa lalu dan berdamai dengan masa-masa sulit.

Pun untuk Jinki.

Bahkan di tepian kotanya sekalipun, _ada_. _Ada cara_.

Sekaleng minuman cokelat, belokan sempit, dan sepeda dengan sebuket bunga di keranjang.

“Aku tahu dirimu.”

Jinki mengamati bagaimana wanita itu panik membersihkan bagian depan kemejanya yang bernoda cokelat besar dengan saputangan bermotif sulur dan bunga di salah satu sudut.

Sesaat kemudian, dia tersadar. _Tahu aku?_

“Siapa aku?” Jinki mencoba bercanda, sedikit bertaruh. Sementara menunggu wanita itu menenangkan kepanikannya sendiri, Jinki melirik pada sepeda yang dibiarkan rebah begitu saja di tanah, bunga di keranjangnya kasihan sekali. Putih-merah jambu-kuning lembut, dan mereka sekarang mencium aspal.

“Kau sering bernyanyi di kafe langgananku.”

“Oh ....” Jinki tersenyum perlahan. “Terima kasih telah mengenaliku.” Cengiran puas. Dan kebetulan sekali, Victoria mendongak padanya saat itu juga.

“Oh—itu hal yang besar untukmu?” Victoria terkekeh lembut. “Sama-sama, omong-omong. Baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang berterima kasih untuk hal itu.”

“Orang-orang mengenaliku lewat suara—dan bukan wajah.”

“Aku mengenalimu lewat keduanya.” Victoria berdiri tegak. Mereka nyaris sama tinggi, nyali Jinki menyusut sedikit. “Nah, sebenarnya ... bolehkah aku minta kemejamu—aduh, maksudnya bukan untuk hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku ... akan mencucikannya. Nodanya sangat lengket dan tidak mungkin bagimu berjalan-jalan dengan noda seperti ini ....”

Jinki mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya perempuan ini cukup ribet juga, di luar sifat yang sering dia tampakkan di balik kamera, karena, ia sedang sibuk memikirkan; parfum apa yang akan diberikan pada bajunya setelah ini? Tiba-tiba saja rasanya ia ingin menaiki sepeda itu lalu berkeliling Seoul sambil tersenyum bahagia dan menebarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mungil barusan.

“Sebenarnya, boleh.”

Sesaat kemudian, Victoria menutup mulutnya, “Maaf, tapi apakah kau memakai ....” Ujung telinganya, yang begitu nampak karena ekor kuda di puncak kepalanya begitu tinggi, memerah.

“Tentu saja.” Jinki, tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera melepaskan kemejanya, masih ada kaos kelabu yang agak longgar di dalamnya. Tersenyum lebar setelahnya, Jinki merasa dia akan mendapatkan hal yang menarik setelah ini.

“Tapi aku tidak enak.” Victoria mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lebih cepat, kemudian dengan cepat dia melepaskan jaket kelabunya. “Pakailah. Muat, ‘kan?”

“Dengan senang hati.”

Bisa menemukan waktu untuk menatap langsung ke matanya, adalah suatu kesempatan yang membuat Jinki ingin melompat ke dalamnya. Puluhan peran, ratusan lembar skenario, ribuan gambar yang diambil, dan di luar itu semua, ada satu Victoria Song yang asli. Pasti ada di dalam sana. Mungkin ia baru menyentuh permukaannya, tetapi, apa perlu ia peduli hal lain?

“Senang bertemu denganmu,” ucapnya, begitu halus, saat mengenakan jaket Victoria. “Kapan kita bertemu lagi?”

“Malam ini kau akan menyanyi lagi, ‘kan? Tunggu saja.”

Jinki mengangguk cepat. “Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak.”

“Aku yang harus minta maaf padamu,” sanggah Victoria sambil melipat jaket itu, mengangkat sepedanya, lalu menaruk pakaian tersebut di dasar keranjang, menjadi alas bebungaannya. “Sampai jumpa, ya. Aku ingin berkeliling lagi sebelum pulang.”

“Ya. Hati-hati.”

Jinki menyaksikan kepergiannya hingga hilang di antara bangunan dan jalan-jalan kecil.

Sesaat, ia tersentak.

Victoria tahu.

Hafal.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: huh uhm i don't even remember the last time i wrote jinqian ... perhaps in 2012? glad to come back for awhile after a while.


End file.
